1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electrical wire holding device and, in particular, to an electrical wire holding device configured to hold electrical wires in a mounting hole formed in a mounted member.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, as a connector (i.e., an electrical wire holding device) configured to hold electrical wires in a mounting hole formed in a case (i.e., a mounted member) of a device such as a motor as a driving source of an electrical vehicle, an inverter for supplying electrical current to the motor, a connector is known that includes a housing configured to hold a plurality of electrical wires and to insert a part thereof into a mounting hole of a case, a seal member arranged between the mounting hole of the case and a part of the housing inserted into the mounting hole and a housing member (or shield case) configured to house a residual part of the housing that is not inserted into the mounting hole of the case and to have a fixing part in which through holes for fixing to the case are formed, and that is mounted to the case by inserting screws (or bolts) into the through holes formed in the fixing part of the housing member so as to be tightened to the case by a screw (for example, refer to JP-A-2004-172009 and JP-A-2002-324627).
The above-mentioned connector is needed to have high sealing performance that is capable of preventing water from penetrating into the case of the device.